Dobengal's In Charge!
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: Someone needs to look after the guild in Sting's absence. Who better than Dobengal...? Quite a number of people, actually, but they're all leaving, too.
1. Chapter 1

**A little something in honor of America putting on their big kid panties today. As an American, it makes me proud to see us growing up a little.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"DOBENGAL!"

The mage in question let out a high-pitched shriek as the door to the bathroom stall in which he was performing his business was suddenly ripped off its hinges by his frantic Guild Master.

"I've been looking all over for you, you goddamned ninja!"

"What the hell, Sting?!" he shouted. "You _literally_ just scared the shit out of me!"

"No time for that!" the blonde Dragon Slayer declared. "I need you to do a couple of things for me!"

"Can't it wait until I'm done?!"

Hesitating for a moment, Sting took stock of the situation. "Oh. Sorry, dude. I'll just… wait outside."

With that, he pivoted and left.

Dobengal stared at the line of porcelain sinks he now had a clear view of.

Just what had gotten into his excitable Guild Master _this_ time?

In short order, he was washed up and exiting the restroom.

Only to find most of Sabertooth Guild's members standing outside, clearly waiting for him.

"Um… what's going on?" Dobengal asked, feeling very much like cornered prey.

"Same sex marriage just got legalized all across Fiore!" Sting cheered to his right, startling the ninja again.

He blinked. "Um… okay? Congratulations?"

"You're in charge!"

Dobengal blinked again. And then a few more times, attempting to process this declaration. "Say what?"

Slinging an arm around the Shadow Dragon Slayer, Sting announced, "Rogue and I are going on a honeymoon, so you are in charge while we're gone! Which will be for three weeks. Also, you need to take care of Lector and Frosch. We've left you a list."

"Huh?!" This was a lot to wrap his head around all at once. "What about Orga? Isn't he the strongest?"

"Rufus and I are going on a honeymoon, too," the God Slayer informed him, Rufus nodding beside him.

"T-then Minerva…?"

"Yukino and I are eloping."

Dobengal face-palmed. "All of you…? At the same time…?"

"Yup." Sting clapped Dobengal's shoulder. "You're in charge until we get back. Don't burn the place down, alright?"

"…Fine," he responded, struck by the sudden urge to cry.

"Oh! One more thing, before I forget!"

The new, interim Guild Master looked up at his friend. "What is it?"

"We need you to do a rainbow fire thingy above us as we exit." After a moment, Sting added as an afterthought, "Please."

He nodded slowly in agreement.

What the hell, right?

Why not?

"I'll get right on that, then…"

* * *

 **I don't know where this came from. But I like it!**

 **Congratulations, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Had to add a second part.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Dobengal had been in charge for precisely thirty minutes, post Sting and the rest's departure, when suddenly he found himself surrounded.

Again.

This time by fire mages.

Lots.

And lots.

Of fire mages.

"Can… can I help you?" he asked, confused by his abrupt rise to popularity.

"You have that rainbow fire thing, right?!" Natsu shouted at the very confused ninja.

"Yeah…?"

"Teach us how to use it!" he demanded. "We want to support all our friends!"

Dobengal stared in horror at the sheer number of mages gathered, all of whom were cheering and nodding along with the Dragon Slayer, whom it appeared was their chosen delegate. "A-all of you?"

"Right!"

Another guild member of Sabertooth passed a piece of paper to his interim Guild Master. "Guild Master Sting mentioned it in his instructions."

Oh dear god.

There it was.

 _ **DOBENGAL. HELP SPREAD THE LOVE AND TEACH EVERYONE YOUR RAINBOW FIRE!**_

 _ **WAIT.**_

 _ **ROGUE SAYS THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE.**_

 _ **FINE.**_

 _ **TEACH ALL THE FIRE MAGES CAPABLE OF LEARNING IT, THEN!**_

He smacked his forehead. How was he going to find the time to perform all the other instructions on the list…?

Then he remembered that he didn't particularly care for paperwork anyway.

"Alright! Line up!"

At least it was for a good cause?

* * *

 **At this point, should I just make this a thing?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really happy at all the love this is receiving!**

 **This is now a thing. I have no idea where I'm going with this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Holding the rainbow fire lessons indoors swiftly proved to be a bad, bad idea.

Dobengal recalled Sting specifically saying not to burn the place down in his absence. And here he was. Barely an hour later. Having nearly done just that.

Maybe Sting wouldn't notice the scorch marks?

…But Rogue certainly would.

Dammit.

Although, Dobengal had to admit that it was pretty impressive that Natsu had not only succeeded in learning the technique first, but also in having left said scorch marks on _marble._

"Why aren't they rainbow-coloured?!" demanded the Dragon Slayer, who was being forcibly shoved outside by Romeo Conbolt and Totomaru. "I did the rainbow fire-thingy! The burn marks should also be rainbow-y!"

"That's impossible, Natsu!" Romeo informed his older brother figure, finally prevailing in getting the destructive mage to a place where there weren't quite so many flammable objects. Like people.

"Why?! Why can't they leave rainbow marks?! That would be _so_ much cooler!"

"Because physics," Totomaru informed him darkly, the Dragon Slayer getting on the teacher's last nerve. "Physics are a thing. That exists. They are the logic of the world."

"Well I DEFY logic!"

"That you do," Totomaru grumbled. "That you do."

"More importantly," Dobengal announced, shuffling all of the other gathered fire mages outside. "Does anyone here know how to remove scorch marks…?"

Silence descended.

"Really? Not… not even a single person?" The interim Guild Master felt his soul leaving his body. "You're all fire mages! And none of you know how to remove scorch marks?!"

"You're one, too," Totomaru pointed out. "And you don't know, either."

"You see?!" Natsu shouted. "Logic! Do away with it! Down with logic!"

There was a rousing cheer from the other mages.

"That still doesn't solve the problem!" Dobengal lamented, while the rest ignored him.

Sting was going to kill him.

And if not him, then Rogue would.

Most certainly, Minerva would like a shot at him, too.

Oh, well. It had been a good life so far...

Maybe he could run away to Fairy Tail.

Yes.

This was a good plan.

* * *

 **And it gets more and more random…**


End file.
